camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Averagekid
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Kira PJRPW2.jpeg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nhlott (Talk) 08:18, October 14, 2011 Category:Entry Level Welcome to the wiki! Welcome to the wiki Averagekid, it's nice to meet you. My name is Moodle and if you need any help, just go to my talk page and leave me a message (fastest way to go to my talk page is clicking the red part of my signature). Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 11:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Jill Sorry for not replying on jill im just uhmmm... sometimes im not in the mood but when im in the mood i always forgot it sorry kid!!... ~.~ Blueberrycupcake 15:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Blueberrycupcake sure you can call me whatever you like to call me hehehe , ive been busy with my novels so i cant roleplay for uhmmm...? 3 weeks i think so Blueberrycupcake 10:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Blueberrycupcake Hey. just telling you, I have chosen Jill for Necklace quest. Can I add the name to the list? :) A compliment is something like a kiss through a veil. -Victor Hugo 06:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The Necklace Hi, Average. The necklace quest will start around this week. So.. well.., please get ready. =D A compliment is something like a kiss through a veil. -Victor Hugo 06:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) hey i do need help i dont know how 22:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC) yeah i do need help pleaseHunterofArtemis 22:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re. April Sure Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 22:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey ya, thanks for the offer to fix up my code, it was pretty off for a little while. I really liked how the page for Kyra Laevo, managed to have the neat top peice with the cool text, and avoided the menu. So I took its code for the base and to get adjusted to wiki-coding. I think I figured most of it out. Plus I had to swtich computer's cause I realized I'd have to start editing images so I hopped on one of my campus computers that comes pre-installed with some neat software. What do you think? (it was the Peter Nikolovic page). http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Kyra_Laevo?action=edit Hey, the powers for the hunters have been changed. Can you please update your hunter's powers? Thanks!--Claws Out ]] 00:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just a heads up, a rule has been added and it has been decided by Bachie, Lottie, and I that the animal nymphs will NOT be allowed to be demigods before. They have a back history, which will be copy and pasted from, and you may add to it. Hello, official sign up for Lillith's Letter is up. If you are still interested please sign up in the requests section. Thanks, message from bachie You can now sign up more than 1 to 2 charies on LL, as long as you can handle rp'ing them Barbett (talk) 04:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) are you? Are you interested in having another character on Lilith's Letter stuff? There's still a few spots open for BC charies we need to fill if you are, let me know ASAP Due to some changes, we are confirming which missions your characters are on. Currently, you have: Fred Rhodes on the camp mission to Cairo. We hope to begin the second phase of our campaign on August 1. Thanks! The vote for the deletion of both the Koios Cabin has been passed, you have a month to decide if you would like to do with you character. Thanks,